


Paterfamilias - Family

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1506]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony reflects on his team/family and especially on Gibbs.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1506]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Paterfamilias - Family

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/15/2003 for the word [paterfamilias](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/15/paterfamilias).
> 
> paterfamilias[ pey-ter-fuh-mil-ee-uh s, pah-, pat-er- ]  
> noun, plural pa·ter·fa·mil·i·as·es for 1, pa·tres·fa·mil·i·as [pey-treez-fuh-mil-ee-uh s, pah-, pa-] for 2.  
> the male head of a household or family, usually the father.  
> Roman Law.  
> the head of the Roman family; a juridical entity who holds the patria potestas.  
> a person who is not under the patria potestas of another.
> 
> This is for Prompt 1 of the December 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/226636.html).

Tony looked around at the team that had become almost like family to him. You had Gibbs, the stern blue-eyed paterfamilias. Then there was Ducky, who was like the grandfather or maybe the long winded uncle.

It was nights like this that Tony loved the most about this family; when they all got together and just enjoyed spending time together. Whether they went out to a bar for drinking, dancing, and talking for a night or whether they stayed in didn’t matter to Tony. He was just happy to be part of the group.

It was touch and go for a while after Ziva joined, but they’d gotten back on track when Bishop joined. Bishop was like him. He could see it in her eyes how she was part of the group and yet separate, just like Tony often felt.

After all, when you were as good at undercover as Tony was you never could let yourself just belong to a group because you never knew when you’d have to leave them for an assignment. It was a challenge that Tony had fought with most of his life and he recognized the same symptoms in Bishop. Even her marriage to Jake had basically been an undercover operation.

He knew Tim and Abby wouldn't understand how Bishop or him felt. They’d never had to do undercover like that before. They’d never had their life so much a secret that telling the truth could get them killed. 

Tony was glad for that, but it also made it harder for him to truly form deep connections with them. Tony was a lot closer to Gibbs because Gibbs had lived the life too, even though he hadn’t done as much true undercover. There was a surprising amount of overlap between a Marine’s life and undercover. Honestly, Gibbs was Tony’s favorite of the entire group.

It wasn’t his blue eyes or his stern attitude that made Gibbs Tony’s favorite, however. It was that Gibbs understood the importance of family. Gibbs was one of those few people that you could always count on to be there for you. It didn’t matter what he was doing, if you needed him he’d be there.

That was probably why Tony had fallen in love with him despite having it drilled into him that feelings were a weakness. Tony hadn’t, yet, acted on his feelings for Gibbs as he wasn’t sure if they were returned. Tonight was the night that he was going to change that. He would find out if they were returned one way or the other.

It was New Year’s Eve and a time for new beginnings. He just hoped that Gibbs would be amenable. If Gibbs didn’t return his feelings, he had a number of backup plans to mitigate the damage done to their relationship by what Tony was planning. 

After all, he could always pass the kiss at midnight off as a prank or just a tradition that didn’t mean anything. Tony planned to wait until a few minutes before midnight. He’d then sidle up to Gibbs and chat him up. Then when the midnight announcement happened, he would pull Gibbs into a kiss and find out once and for all if Gibbs returned his feelings. Tony really hoped he did.

The clock struck twelve and started ringing and Tony moved to kiss Gibbs. Apparently, Gibbs had the same thought, however, as Tony found himself dipped and kissed fiercely. His eyes lit up as he stared into the blue eyes above him and saw the love for him shining from them.

Tony looked forward to their life together now that he knew they were on the same page. They’d make sure that Bishop felt at home here too. After all, this was Tony’s home now. There was no way he’d be able to leave now. 

His undercover life was finally over. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he was pretty sure that losing that for a life with Gibbs was a small price to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
